


[Podfic] I Refuse to Give This a Title

by xojemmaxo



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, Not!Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 20:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xojemmaxo/pseuds/xojemmaxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Brendon is a rock star. Spencer is an accountant who writes fanfic about him. (I know, you guys. I KNOW.)</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] I Refuse to Give This a Title

**Author's Note:**

**Title:** I Refuse to Dignify This With a Title  
 **Author:** [](http://reni-days.livejournal.com/profile)[**reni_days**](http://reni-days.livejournal.com/)  
 **Reader:** [](http://xojemmaxo.livejournal.com/profile)[**xojemmaxo**](http://xojemmaxo.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom:** Bandom  
 **Pairing:** Spencer Smith/Brendon Urie  
 **Rating:** Teen and Up  
 **Time:** 0:34:01 minutes  
 **Author's summary:** _Brendon is a rock star. Spencer is an accountant who writes fanfic about him. (I know, you guys. I KNOW.)_  
 **Reader's notes:** I really had fun with this because it's a conversational sort of not!fic. It's also one of the first Brencers I ever read, which is why I decided to podfic it. The cover for the podfic is made by me.  
  
 **Download:**[Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?uwzk75zhf2ka2cf)

  
 **Text:** [Here](8709)


End file.
